


Caught

by chilly_flame



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kink meme: caught in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Part 1: Serena**

They were only a little drunk. Three glasses of wine was not that much. Three glasses each, that is. She glanced at Emily as they strode through the freezing cold night back to Runway, since Emily forgot her stupid notes for the morning meeting at Valentino. Emily was attending more outside meetings with Miranda lately, which was excellent for Emily’s self esteem. Serena had never enjoyed watching Emily flagellate herself for Miranda’s pleasure, and neither did she suspect Miranda got much out of it either. She wouldn’t say that Miranda had gone… soft of late, but she might say it after three glasses of wine. At least no one had been unexpectedly fired in the last few months.

She and Em had meant to have a meal, but time flew at their local bar, which was filled with Friday night revelers, and suddenly it was 11:30. Tomorrow’s meeting was at 9am, and Serena hoped that Emily wouldn’t be hungover. Serena didn’t often enjoy working weekends, but for Valentino, she was happy to accommodate.

“I’ll just get what I need and we can go,” Emily said, and Serena tried not to laugh. Em always sounded a little more British after wine, which was funny since she always sounded very British. Serena laughed, and Emily glared at her, so Serena laughed harder. They rode up the elevator together, Serena drifting in a pleasant haze. She wished she’d worn different shoes tonight; these were a little higher than her usual. They would definitely have to share a cab back downtown.

They had almost reached Emily’s desk when they heard it.

“Oh!”

Serena’s ears perked up. Either someone was in distress, or someone was having sex in the office. Emily turned to her, eyebrows raised. The lights were mostly off; not unusual for a late night at the office, so she listened again. There was a groan, muffled but audible. Serena grinned, and Emily’s eyebrows remained aloft as Serena leaned down and removed her shoes. She put a finger to her lips: shh. Emily nodded and did the same, and together they roamed until they realized they’d gone too far. Could someone actually be—

“The kitchen,” Emily mouthed. Serena covered a giggle.

They were utterly silent, and they stood around the corner from the kitchen and peered just beyond the wall.

Where Miranda Priestly was seated on the kitchen counter, getting reamed by some guy who wore a long black trenchcoat. Emily froze and so did Serena—she’d expected, well, anyone but Miranda. And in the kitchen, of all places? She hadn’t even known Miranda was dating someone again, not after that hellish divorce. But she was dating, or at least fucking someone, because he was really energetic, and Miranda’s legs were moving up and down his sides. She’d lost a shoe, so one stocking foot was wrapped around his waist. She groaned, and then they were kissing, the darkness hiding them both as their heads disappeared in shadow.

Serena couldn’t believe it, but she was getting turned on. She reminded herself that this was natural—to react to someone else’s pleasure. But she’d never actually caught someone in the act before. And Miranda, she was so… she just didn’t seem… Suffice it to say that Serena had never spent much time imagining Miranda’s sex life. But it apparently was pretty good, because Miranda moaned again, and panted in excitement.

“Go for it,” Miranda said. “I know you want to.”

At that the guy leaned forward and, well, went for it. Emily jammed a fist into her mouth, still staring, but in horror more than anything. She met Serena’s eyes, and almost in tandem, they both turned back to watch. Miranda wrapped her arms around the man and kissed his neck, up to an ear, and the guy started jerking silently, shoving forward in one last thrust. Serena exhaled, biting her lip. That was… kind of hot. Really hot. Miranda chuckled, her laugh low and seductive. Serena was disappointed that the guy had just finished first and not bothered—

“Now, my turn,” Miranda said, and to Serena’s impressed delight, the guy started again, slower this time, and it was definitely more for her pleasure, because she crooned in his arms, head tilting back. The man, who Serena still couldn’t get a good look at, kissed her throat as Miranda’s legs wrapped around him. “I missed you,” Miranda said. “Missed you so much.”

Suddenly Serena felt horribly guilty; they shouldn’t be here. They should have left right away. This was Miranda vulnerable, and it was obviously something that no one should be watching. But there was no reasoning with herself now. She was going to watch till the end.

The guy, whoever he was, was good. Miranda was humming, clutching his shoulders to pull him closer, and her legs had unlocked and were now glued to his sides as she slipped forward, almost off the counter. The moonlight hit her face, and she grimaced as she cried out in orgasm.

Serena turned to Emily, who was shaking beside her, and tilted her head in a “we should go” gesture. Emily nodded, until they heard the words, murmured by a breathy female voice, “God, I missed you too, Miranda.”

Emily gasped. Audibly.

“What the fuck?” said the person who had been screwing Miranda, who was not a guy at all. Oh shit.

Emily bolted. By the time she realized Emily was gone, the light came on in the kitchen, and Serena found herself in the most surreal moment of her life. Andy Sachs stared back at her, wearing a long trench coat wrapped tightly around herself. She was most certainly hiding a dildo under that coat, a dildo she had just used to nail Serena’s boss. The very boss who was gazing wide-eyed at Serena in an expression that she’d never seen before. Miranda had slid down from the counter and pulled her skirt back into place. Her blouse hung open, but she wore a slightly askew camisole beneath it, so at least Serena wasn’t looking at any bare skin.

Seconds ticked by. She thought maybe Miranda was deciding all the ways she could kill her before she could escape.

“It was an accident,” Serena heard herself saying. “I needed some notes for the meeting tomorrow. I think I’ll go now. Have a nice evening.” She mechanically turned to leave.

“Serena!” Miranda said. The sound was sharp in the kitchen. It echoed in Serena’s brain. She was fired. She was dead. She’d never work—

There was a pause. “I’d appreciate your discretion,” was all Miranda said.

Serena glanced at Andy, who she hadn’t seen for over a year. She looked devastated, as though somebody had just killed her dog. More importantly, she looked like she was about to lose everything she lived for.

Serena smiled gently. “You have it,” she told Miranda. “I promise. Good to see you, Andy.”

With that, Serena walked away. She didn’t turn back, or pause to slip on her shoes until she reached the elevator. Very calmly she rode to the ground floor. When she stepped outside, Emily screeched her name and nearly tackled her on the sidewalk.

“Serena! Oh my god, were you sacked? I don’t know what happened, I just panicked. I—was Miranda having sex with a woman?” she hissed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one had heard her. “What the bloody hell is that all about? I can’t believe she’s a lesbian now! I mean, what if the press—Serena, you can never, ever tell a soul. Ever.” Serena couldn’t believe Miranda’s luck; Emily hadn’t recognized Andy’s voice, and of course she hadn’t stuck around long enough to see her face either. That was a relief. Emily had always been jealous of Andy, and although they’d mended fences after Andy had quit, Emily could hold a grudge like no one she’d ever met. And if Emily knew that Andy Sachs was upstairs right now, maybe giving it to Miranda one more time for good measure, she wondered if Emily might not just forget about that whole “never tell a soul” idea.

“I won’t tell,” Serena said firmly. “And neither can you. I mean it, Emily. Not even Nigel.” Especially not Nigel. That was all they’d need. He would not be as discreet as Serena would, not by a long shot.

“I—I wouldn’t. I think Miranda’s going to promote me. If she’d seen me, I’d never know if, well, if I got the job on merit, or just because she had to do it to keep me quiet.” Emily frowned. “I don’t want that.”

“Well you don’t have to worry. I handled it.” And she had, Serena reminded herself. She’d handled it very well. She pulled Emily toward a cab and ignored the dampness between her legs. All the heat she’d enjoyed while watching Miranda and Andy had evaporated with the shock of discovery, which was too bad, really. She glanced at Emily, who was too wrapped up in her own world to look twice at Serena now. Might have been fun to work off their nervous energy, together. With a sigh, she slid into the taxi after Emily and leaned back. At least her vibrator would see some action tonight.

She glanced up at the Elias Clarke building as they sped away, and wondered about Andy and Miranda, what had drawn them together. Maybe someday she’d find out.

 **Part 2: Andy**  
  
Andy sat, sipping her rooibos tea, and wished she'd gotten espresso. But she was already jittery, since it was nearly time to meet with Serena after the "incident" a couple of weeks before. Miranda was paranoid to the point of insanity about it, and even though a face to face with Serena would do little to calm Miranda, it would help Andy.

She hoped, anyway. She hadn’t heard a peep about said "incident," so Andy felt pretty safe, but she owed Serena now and wanted to explain.

After a few more minutes of waiting, there was a change in the air across the room, and right away Andy knew Serena had arrived. Like Miranda, but for different reasons, Serena always made an entrance, with her stunning looks and towering height. It was remarkable to Andy that Serena hadn't shown up in Runway’s pages. But Serena seemed not to notice, or care, about the impression she made. She wasn't vain or smug about her extraordinary beauty. She just went about her business, leaving dropped jaws and the occasional line of drool in her wake.

Andy stood when Serena arrived at the table, and to her surprise Serena immediately kissed her on both cheeks and sat down with a smile, as if their previous encounter had never happened. "Hi, Andy, you look great! I'd ask what you've been up to that's making you glow, but I think I know," she said with a wink.

Andy flushed with heat and embarrassment, knowing she was turning bright red. Unable to stop a grin, she covered her face and laughed, already more relaxed. This would not be a stilted conversation that would involve Andy begging Serena to keep her mouth shut. This would be a chat with someone who might turn out to be a friend, and it was far more than Andy felt she deserved.

"Don’t cover your face, querida, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I am not ashamed. Of course I am Brasilian, and I worry less than you Americans do about sex. But behind closed doors I suspect you are no prude, either."

"Or in office kitchens, I guess," Andy added weakly.

That made Serena laugh. "Correct, very correct. What in the world were you thinking?"

Andy admitted, "We weren’t. Thinking, I mean. I'd been gone a couple of weeks, and I, uh, surprised her. I didn't intend to, um..." Andy trailed off. She really hadn't meant to do it right there; she’d packed for the occasion after getting home from JFK, and donned the trench to keep herself from looking like she had a giant fake boner in her pants. When she'd found Miranda making tea in the empty office kitchen, one thing had led to another. As usual Miranda didn’t take Andy’s half-hearted “not here” for an answer. The memory of pulling up Miranda’s skirt, finding all that heat, sliding her fingers inside… Miranda had taken no time at all to warm up, so the dildo had come into play quickly. Usually Andy needed a little help, but that night she’d been so keyed up that she’d come just from fucking her. The echoes of Miranda’s whispered encouragement still turned her on, even weeks later. Miranda had been so languid and pliant in her arms, and though Andy had tried to make it last, it took very little time at all to give Miranda what seemed like a marvelous orgasm. In the moment, Andy had loved the thrill of danger and risk of being caught.

She had not _actually_ enjoyed being caught, however. Neither had Miranda.

"Let’s go back," Serena said. "You and Miranda, you are together?"

Andy nodded and glanced around furtively, out of habit. "Since last March."

Serena's eyebrows went up. "That’s almost a year!"

"I know. I'm gone a lot for work now, chasing stories, so it's kind of long distance. I only get to see her a few times a month if I'm lucky." A few times was being generous. Their schedules were a challenge to coordinate, between Andy's job with TIME plus Runway plus the kids. "We Skype a lot." Serena sat back, a pensive look on her face. "What?" Andy asked.

"I’m just trying to imagine having a conversation with Miranda about something that's not related to work. On Skype."

Andy chuckled. "You’d be surprised. We have a lot in common. And she's..." Andy paused, not wanting to be too free with her description. "She’s very loving, when she wants to be." Andy thought that the layer of computer screens between them had actually made it easier for Miranda to open up. Now they talked online almost daily, sometimes for minutes, sometimes for hours. They did more than just talk too, when the spirit moved them. She'd learned heaps about Miranda thanks to Skype; they would never have been able to maintain a relationship without it.

"That’s very romantic," said Serena. "Is it serious?"

It was for Andy, and she believed it was for Miranda too, but Serena didn’t need to know all the details. She said, “Mostly. I think.”

"I hope my catching you didn't ruin anything."

Andy's smile wavered. "I wouldn’t call it ruin, but… It was very embarrassing. We got carried away."

Serena sighed. "I am jealous. I haven't been carried away in far too long."

"You?" Andy was shocked.

“Yes, me. What?”

“I’m just… wow. You’re so—well, gorgeous. I figured you could have any man you wanted.”

Serena seemed a little sad as she told Andy, “You’re wrong. Men are easily intimidated, and so are women, for the most part. The ones I’m interested in, anyway.”

 _Hmm_ , Andy thought. “Women?”

Serena shrugged. “I don’t like to limit my options. My mother, on the other hand, wants me to have babies next week, so it’s interesting whenever I’m seeing a woman. She pretends it will end quickly. Of course, she’s often right.”

Andy gazed at her and quickly ran through possible set up opportunities. She had two ideas right off the bat. “Maybe you’d want to have dinner with a friend of mine. She’s really pretty and sweet, and a bit shy too but not after you get to know her. I think—well, I’m sure she’d love to meet you.” Andy paused, wondering if she’d just stuck her foot in her mouth. Serena was watching her with a blank expression. “Unless that’s weird and you don’t like blind dates. I apologize—“

“No, don’t apologize. At all. I’m simply considering.”

Andy could tell Serena was conflicted. She asked, “Is there someone in the picture?”

After a long moment, Serena sighed. “No. I’d like there to be, but I believe she’s straight. And we’re friends, so it could be a problem if it didn’t work out. She’s lovely but self-absorbed. But lovely.”

“Oh,” Andy replied. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Serena said. “You’re very sweet. I can see why Emily hated you.”

At that Andy laughed, louder than she meant to. “Well, yeah. It’s Emily. She’s not exactly warm and cuddly. But I like her anyway. She just can’t help herself.” Serena nodded, and the sadness came back to her eyes. Andy saw it, and realized instantly that Emily was awfully thick if she didn’t know Serena was interested. It only took her a minute to figure it out, and she knew that Em and Serena had been friends for years.

“She can’t help herself, you’re right,” Serena said. “I think I would like to meet this person, perhaps for a drink one evening. When it suits her.”

“I could even go with you and introduce you, then make myself scarce if it seems like a good match,” Andy added, already planning the details in her head. “We could go to Ai Fiori for cocktails, then you could get dinner. Or we could do The Lambs Club, I’ve been wanting to try that place for a while now—“

“Andy, Andy,” Serena said, laughing, “Why don’t you ask your friend first if she even wants to meet me before you decide where we’re dining?”

“Right, sure. Sorry. I’d just love to—I don’t know, do something nice for you. Because you really helped us. Me, especially. By not saying anything, that is. We’re not going to tell people yet. We will, eventually, but there are so many things to sort out that we’re in no hurry.” Neither of them were; Andy was even less so than Miranda. She wanted desperately to build her own professional reputation before anyone knew. Besides, she wasn’t sure how she and Miranda would be if they spent every day together, so she told herself she wasn’t ready to commit.

Her heart, on the other hand, was already committed. Completely. If she ignored her rational side, she and Miranda would get hitched next week. But, her rational side was not so easily ignored, so for now, they would play it by ear.

Serena bobbed her head, understanding. “Just tell me one thing.”

Andy leaned forward. “Sure.”

“What’s Miranda like?”

Andy choked a little and chuckled. “What’s she like? You mean as a person?”

Serena licked her lips. “If that’s what you want to tell me.”

 _What’s she like in bed_ is what Serena wanted to know. Andy was dying to tell someone. Could she really…? “She’s a firecracker,” Andy said, just deciding to say it aloud. “She drives me crazy. Which is why we ended up having sex in the kitchen.”

Blue eyes glowing with curiosity, Serena smiled. “Really?”

Andy looked down, feeling herself blush again. “Well, you saw—wait, how much did you actually see? When you, uh--”

“Oh, not much at all. I knew there was someone there, but it was very dark. Then I heard your voice, and that was it.”

Andy peered closely at her, and decided that if she was lying, she was an expert. “She’s very… well, there’s something about her, even when I was just her assistant, that made me want to please her. So, that hasn’t really changed much.” She grimaced. “This feels like too much information.”

Serena snorted. “’Made me want to please her.’ Oh stop, Andy, you’re disgusting my virginal sensibilities.”

Andy rolled her eyes. “I know, I know, I just don’t usually discuss my sex life with other people. Besides Miranda, I mean, and we barely talk about it. We just do it.”

“I understand. Believe me, you don’t owe me any details. I feel very honored to know you’re even together.”

“It’s strange, isn’t it,” Andy said, considering how unusual the relationship must seem to Serena. “Miranda and I were barely friendly when I worked for her—she scared the shit out of me, but after a while I got over that. And I think I was attracted to her too, but I didn’t really pay attention to the feeling because it was so obviously never going to go anywhere. And then one day, it did.”

“How did it? It’s a big leap from assistant to lover.” Serena thought for a moment. “Well, perhaps not so big, I suppose it happens all the time. But you said you weren’t together when you worked for her. I doubt a lot of bosses and employees wait to get involved until after one of them leaves.”

With a grin, Andy replied, “Yeah. And it wasn’t even right after. It was months later that I saw her, in Barneys with her kids. They were shopping for dresses. Cassidy saw me first and she ran right up to me like I’d never left. She was mad because the assistants that replaced me knew to never, ever listen to anything they said.”

“How do you mean?” Serena asked.

“I’m sure you know from Emily that they’re horrible pranksters. After they almost got me fired, I added really clear notes to the assistant’s manual I kept when I worked for Miranda. ‘Ignore the Priestly twins unless directly instructed to interact with them by Miranda. They are out for blood and will try to get you in trouble just for fun.’” Serena cracked up. “I know, right? I wasn’t sure if it would work, but I guess it did because they were really mad. And one of the assistants, I think it was Vanessa, spilled the beans and told them I was the one who ruined it all.”

“Ah,” said Serena.

“Miranda overheard our little exchange and gave the girls the what for right there in the store. Then she was nice and polite and asked me to have lunch with them all at Fred’s. So I did. I reciprocated a few weeks later with a visit to the aquarium with the kids, after which we all had dinner. I guess you could say we were dating without realizing it. A month after that we had dinner again. I deliberately got a little drunk on wine and when I walked Miranda to the door, once the kids went inside, I kissed her. And she kissed me back.” Andy smiled, and felt the glow of it run through her all over again. “Roy totally saw us, because I didn’t even try to mask it as part of a hug—I just grabbed her. He’s the only one who knows. Besides you, now.”

Serena leaned forward and smirked. “And then you had sex?”

Andy rolled her eyes and giggled, feeling like she was back in high school, whispering secrets between classes. “No, not then. A couple of months later. I had to go away, and then Miranda was gone for a couple of weeks too, for Fashion Week and a trip to London. But we talked a lot, like I told you.”

“I have no idea how you made that happen. Miranda is incredibly busy, and I’m sure you are too.”

Andy remembered how hard it was those first few months, to want so much and be denied for so long. “We made the time. And because Miranda always carved out enough time to talk to me, I knew there was something there. It just… worked.” Andy took a deep breath. “I really love her.”

Serena gazed solemnly at Andy. “I can tell. And because of that I’m going to tell you something that I hadn’t planned on, but you deserve to know. You can decide if Miranda should know too.”

Andy felt a twist of panic in her belly. “What?”

“Emily was with me that night. When I saw you.”

Andy gasped. If Emily knew… that could be a total disaster. “Oh my god.”

“She saw Miranda but she didn’t see your face, and she didn’t recognize your voice. She has no idea who Miranda was with that night.”

“Oh my god,” Andy repeated. “Shit, we have to be more careful. Shit, shit—“

“Andy, there’s nothing to worry about. Emily was adamant that I tell no one. She adores Miranda as much as she ever has. And she got her promotion last week, which means that Miranda rewarded her without feeling like she owed her.”

Andy shivered. “I’m so, so glad she doesn’t know it was me. I just—I think she would be really weird about it.”

“She would,” Serena agreed. “I have no doubt.”

“Listen, thanks, Serena. I appreciate you telling me, and keeping things to yourself. I know we’re only having this conversation because you caught me and Miranda, but I always liked you. I kept my distance because of Emily. You two seem really tight.”

Serena sighed. “We still spend a great deal of time together, but I think it may be time for me to expand my horizons. Your friend that you were talking about—what is her name?”

Andy brightened. “April. She’s a redhead, blue eyes, about 5’6”, really cute, slender but not model skinny--”

“Sold,” Serena laughed. “I want to meet her.”

Andy thought some of the sadness she’d sensed in Serena had lifted at the prospect of a new romance. She felt good about that, but she wished that Emily could see what was right in front of her. Then again, April was pretty fabulous—she’d be a good fit for Serena if they had chemistry. “I’ll talk to her and text you as soon as I know more.”

“Wonderful. Really, even if it doesn’t work out. It will be nice to meet someone new.”

“And who knows, maybe if you like each other the two of you can have dinner with me and Miranda sometime!”

Serena reached across the table and grasped Andy’s hand, a serious look on her face. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, querida,” she replied with a cheeky grin.

“Okay,” Andy said. “I’ll start slow. Drinks first and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Perfect. Now I’m sure you have plans for tonight, yes?” Serena asked, and Andy nodded. “Good. Go off and enjoy yourself. And don’t get caught.”

“I won’t!” Andy said cheerfully. “Thanks for seeing me, Serena. I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too, especially if this April is as pretty as you say.”

They both stood, this time embracing like friends. They exchanged kisses, and Andy assured her, “She is. I’ll call you soon, okay?”

“I look forward to it. Tchau, Andy. Say hi to Miranda for me,” she added as she headed out.

“I will.” With that, she got her cellphone out and called a familiar number. She headed in the opposite direction of Serena and buttoned her coat with one hand.

“Hi,” Miranda said when she picked up. “Tell me we won’t be in the papers tomorrow.”

“We won’t,” Andy said. “Promise. Serena’s a good egg. We’re fine.”

Miranda sighed. “Are you certain?”

“Yep. I’m setting her up with a friend. If it works out we’ll be even.” She had already decided Miranda would never know that Emily had seen them. Andy knew Miranda really well, but some things were impossible to predict, one of them being how she’d react if she knew. Emily might be in a lot more trouble than she deserved to be.

Fortunately, Miranda sounded satisfied by Andy’s words. “Well, that’s something. Are you on your way home?”

 _Home_ , Andy thought. It was just a turn of phrase, but it was still sweet. “I’ll be there in less than fifteen.”

“Good. Pick up a bottle of something for dinner, will you? A nice pinot, perhaps. You know what I like.”

Andy licked her lips. “Sure do. Can’t wait to see you.”

There was a little catch in Miranda’s breath, and Andy had to close her eyes for a second as the love swelled up inside her. “I missed you too. Hurry,” Miranda said.

“I will.” She hung up and dropped the phone in her bag. Smiling at nothing in particular, she followed directions and hurried home.


End file.
